


Peter²

by obsessive_c



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Roleplay, gotg - Freeform, peter parker gets adopted by the gotg, peter quill peter parker friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_c/pseuds/obsessive_c
Summary: Peter Parker, 17, and a new Avenger, has been sent on several routine missions. During one of them, which was an observation mission, Peter got caught by a Yvanki Black Market dealer, who had come to earth because he seeked Peter's abilities. Now, Peter, in the middle of space with no help or contact with the Avengers, is imprisoned. The dealer wants Peter to be an agent, and sends him to retrieve a new target, Mantis, wanted for her abilities. Turns out, Peter isn't so good at being stealthy, and gets caught by the Guardians of the Galaxy, how will that turn out?(This is a fun roleplay my friend and I are doing, so I will be posting it for fun! The chapters will be named by whose perspective it is, and will be quite short because it is each entry)





	1. Peter Parker 1

Peter woke up with a gasp, scrambling up into a sitting position while he looked around, 'this mission did not go well.' he thought, gulping. He fiddled with the communicator on his wrist, but it crackled with interference, where was he? Wherever it was, he was not so sure he would get out of it as easily as imagined, now that he had no way to let Tony know he got captured by the target. He was in a small room with a front of glass. It was metal, and the place was filthy. He was glad he had his suit on. "Hello, human." His eyes shot up to look at none other than his captor on the outside of the glass. 

"Where are we?" Peter asked, standing, though he was still much smaller than the being.

"The alkmori system." Peter frowned. He hadn't heard of that anywhere. "Where in the world is that?" He asked, and the villain laughed. "We're far from your world. There is no relevance in that place anymore now that we have you." Peter's eyes widened in panic, looking around. 

"We're in space?"

"That's not the question you need to ask. I have a task for you, and unless you'd like to become acquainted with the vacuum of space you will follow it." Peter suppressed panic, ignoring the burning fact that it was probably impossible that he would ever be home again. 

"Okay. What is it?" 

"Though I am not known on your planet, I am in the galaxy. My job is to take things that need to be taken, you were one of them. Here is another." An image appeared on the glass, it was a girl, an alien by the looks of it, with black eyes and... antennas? "She has amazing abilities that I have grown quite curious of. So you will retrieve her and bring her to me, I will put you on an automatic pod I control, and if you try anything I'll end you quickly." He said, a magnetized collar flying from the wall onto his neck, securing tightly, the metal hot. "Try to run and you'll be dead in seconds, understand?" 

Peter stood uneasily, but nodded, looking to the ground. The door then opened, two guards coming into the room and escorting him to the pod. No escaping now, he guessed. Geez, and not even a day ago his worst worry was getting a project in late on time. As he got strapped in he heard the voice of his captor. "And be careful, she is with people. If they get in your way, kill them." Peter sighed, even better.


	2. Peter Quill 1

Peter had to admit, he thought as he took another sip of the drink in hand, sometimes his ragtag team wasn’t always unbearable. Yeah, arguments were more often than he preferred, but after a successful mission or heist, the group would sometimes bring out a couple drinks and enjoy themselves. It was nice to stop running even if it was just for a while and get some time off. 

He sat back in the chair, listening to one of Drax’s… far too detailed story of events on his home planet, with both him and Mantis laughing at random “jokes” scattered throughout. Peter wasn’t necessarily ignoring the guys story, but he wasn’t caring for any deats on Drax’s past fights in some random prison. He found himself looking at Gamora, his arm around her shoulders, glad she also seemed less tense than her usual self. Rocket and Groot sat to their left, with Rocket muttering under his breath and fiddling with what Peter assumed was another bomb. As much as the slight buzz from the alcohol begged him to start picking on the animal he tried pushing against it, knowing an useless jab probably wasn’t the best idea at the moment.   
Mantis wiped a tear from her eye, laughing over something about one of Drax’s victims fighting ability. “You must really be the most talented here!” She commented, and Peter jokingly scoffed. 

“Yeah, I really wouldn’t believe that one. Drax may have the muscles but not nearly enough brains to outsmart someone like that, if what I heard was right. I bet I could take on anyone he was talking about without any trouble.” This got another comment but from Rocket, who looked up from his little project. 

“Oh yeah, asshole? Last time we were in a prison like Drax was in you needed not one, not two, but four others to help get out.”

“Hey, hey, what does that have to do with this? That was a breakout, not a fight.” Peter countered, pointing at Rocket. “Like you would be able to get out on your own either, smart guy.”

The two bickered back and forth as an alert from the cockpit caught Mantis’ attention. She stood and made her way to check on it, trying to remember the mechanics of the ship she was taught only a few weeks ago after joining. Tapping on the screen, it pulled up a camera, revealing a small ship had been located on their side. She bit her lip and turned back to the room with rest of the group. “Um, we have a little bit of a problem. It looks like we have unexpected company on our right.”


	3. Peter Parker 2

Peter hopped out of the ship and silently crawled to hide behind a side of the ship, closing his eyes for a moment. He was afraid, and not at all prepared to suddenly kidnap an alien. His captor hadn't even told him what she could do. She could kill him. Or maybe her friends could, the point was this was terrifying. He shook his head, if he could try to get this over with and get back as soon as possible maybe he could live long enough to escape the brute. He hopped up onto the top of the ship, movements silent as he peeked into a fight overhead window, looking in at what looked like a table of adults.... a raccoon, and a tree alien?

He didn't know what he expected in space, but it definitely wasn't a raccoon with a gun. Come to look, they all had guns, and that made Peter all the more afraid, pressing himself as close to the ship as possible. He pressed his ear to listen, and heard a voice from another section of the ship, it had to have been the target. He crept away from that window and to the voice, looking down below, and it was her. 

Gamora looked over to Mantis in between Peter and Rockets useless bickering, slipping out from under Peters arm and over to her, "What do you mean?" She asked, looking where Mantis was pointing on the camera. She frowned, a hand going to one of her blades. She looked back to the now peaceful and happy group. "Peter, Mantis and I are gonna check things out, you stay." She looked to Mantis and Mantis understood, it was best to try to keep that good mood for as long as possible. 

Gamora and Mantis walked out of the ship, and Mantis led Gamora to the pod. "You sure it wasn't here before we landed?" Gamora asked with a frown. Mantis shook her head. 

"No." Gamora looked closer at the ships inscribings, reading the alley language. 

"Well I think so, it's an Yvanki ship, they're black market, if they were here they would have brought soldiers." 

"Good. Thank you Gamora." Mantis said sweetly, and Gamora nodded with a small smile, as odd as she was, Gamora liked her as an addition to their parade. Peter looked at the two girls conversation quietly, heart pounding in his ears. He saw the green one pat the target on her shoulder before walking inside, leaving the target to curiously look around the pod. Now was his time to act, but as he came closer he hesitated with a frown, he didn't want to enslave another person. She didn't deserve it just like he didn't. But as he considered this the metal around his neck hummed as a reminder that none of this was his own choice.

He slid off of the ship and rolled, climbing up and hiding behind a rockface. He closed his eyes, taking all of his courage before jumping, shooting a web to cover her mouth and then one to hold her hands closed, landing behind her and picking her up, beginning to cry with guilt as he heard her fearful muffled voice. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said quietly, trying to pull her to the pod before her friends noticed, but her hands snapped free of the web's and held his face. 

"Sleep." Her whisper was the last he heard before falling to the ground unconscious.


	4. Peter Quill 2

Peter tried to speak for himself to join Gamora and Mantis, but they were already on the way out to survey. He sat back down, slouching some in his seat. “Aw, poor Starlord, feeling trigger happy or something?” Rocket snarked, and Peter pointed a finger at the racoon with a demanding face. 

“Shut it, you rodent.” he said, followed by the usual “I’m not a rodent” and scowl response. Resting his head on his arm, he sighed and drank the remaining glass in hand. 

Mantis stood up with a huff and brushed herself off, looking down at her almost captor who was out cold. She noticed the human looked relatively young, and she frowned at the thought. Shouldn’t youthful people like him be out having fun with friends or something? Most certainly not trying to kidnap others, she knew that much. What really caught her eye was the odd necklace around his neck. It wasn’t stylish to her, the bulky thing surely didn’t look comfortable. But maybe it was a part of a culture she didn’t know about.   
She took one more glance around the pod, making sure no one else was also here before going back into the ship to tell the others. 

She poked her head in, taking a minute to put her thoughts to words. “Um, you all might want to see this. Someone tried to kidnap me a minute ago.” she stated, and the facial expressions she received made her add a small “It didn’t work.” Peter was quick to rise and follow her out along with Gamora and Rocket to see just who this person was. Mantis pointed to the young man who was passed out on the ground right outside the pod she mentioned. 

“I managed to make him sleep before he could get me in thankfully.” she explained as Peter bent down to get a better look at him. 

“Gamora, you said something about this being a Yvanki ship, black market?” he asked, getting a nod back from her. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think of the best idea. “Lets bring him in for now. By the look of that collar he has on, he might not be as bad as we think.” he explained.

 

“How is bringing him into our ship a good idea, Star munch?” Rocket asked, walking between Peter and the young man. “We don’t know who he really is or the intentions he may have. Use that so called smart brain of yours and put two and two together, this isn’t a good plan.”  
Peter just rolled his eyes, pushing the racoon out of his way. 

“I won’t answer to that name, so I’m not going to listen to you.” he said as he picked up the boy. “Does he really look like a threat to you?” 

Mantis followed them back inside, and watched Peter set the boy down. She stayed quiet as they took a pair of stolen cuffs on him, just as a safety measure. “Can you wake him back up? We can’t wait for him to wake back up.” Peter asked, Mantis nodded and walked up to him, putting her palm gently on his forehead.


	5. Peter Parker 3

Peter woke up with a gasp, moving his hands to shield his face to notice they were cuffed. He looked between the cuffed hands to see them all surrounding him. Well, he was definitely going to die now. Gamora went up and pulled his mask off, making him blink to adjust to the brightness that was otherwise shielded by his optics. She faltered for a second, he looked young before, but it was clear he was a child, not even old enough to be a pilot. Draxx laughed loudly, pointing at him. 

“This small boy! He tried to kidnap Mantis! Look how small and weak he is! Oh that is funny, how stupid?” He wheezed, “Had he must been?” 

“I am groot.” 

“Silence, small tree.” 

“Okay Draxx, shut up.” Gamora said, looking down at the boy, trying to keep her voice steel, but some softness escaped it. “Now boy, who are you? And why did you try to kidnap Mantis?” Peter gulped, at first distracted by Draxx, and then looking to the green girl, then to the human. 

“My name is Peter.” He said quietly, Draxx laughing. 

“He is trying to decieve us! You fool, Peter is right here! You cannot be him, because he is right here!” Gamora glared at Draxx, making him quiet. 

“And I’m from earth. I’m an avenger- a good guy. I got caught by these people, and he made me try to come take her because he wants her powers. I didn’t want to. He said he’d kill me if I didn’t.” Gamora looked over to Peter, unsure what to say. 

“What does that collar do, bug boy?” Rocket said, holding his gun visibly, making Peter curl up on himself more, feeling very vulnerable. 

“I don’t know, but he said it would kill me.”


	6. Peter Quill 3

Rocket kept his gun aimed at the new Peter, his eyes narrowing. “And how do we not know you’re just lying now that you’re caught, eh? Some of us here are idiots but I’m not one of them.” Peter nudged Rocket hard, shaking his head. 

“God, is anything that moves a threat to you? No need to be so overly cautious” he asked, pushing the gun down as well. “Give the kid a break, obviously he doesn’t know what’s really going on.” 

"Do you forget what we do for a living, dumbass? We have all kinds of people breathing down our necks, how can you blame me for-" Another look from Gamora gave Rocket the signal to just drop it. His face scrunched up in disagreement but held his tongue. Arguing now wasn't getting them anywhere yet.  
Mantis moved closer to the boy, raising her hand slightly. 

“I can always check and see if he’s lying, I will pick up his real emotions.” she said with a small smile, and with an “go for it” from Quill she placed her hand on the side of other Peters arm. She paused as her antenna began glowing, a worried expression on her face. “Oh my, you’re so afraid of this situation aren’t you…” she said quietly to Peter, moving her hand away after a few seconds. “He’s being honest. We can trust smaller Peter I think.” she said with a smile. 

Peter eyed the collar on the kids neck, thinking back to the days with the Ravangers if there was a trick he learned about something like this. Being with such a chaotic group, there had to be something to come back to memory about killer necklaces. He decided to think about that another time, this new Peter probably wasn’t in too much danger yet, giving them more time to help him out. He looked to Gamora, raising a brow. “What do you think? Is he trustworthy to you? I’d say so at least.”


	7. Peter Parker 4

“Yes, I think he is.” She said after a moment thinking. She knew what it was like to be a child forced to do bad things. “How long have you been under their control?” It took Peter a long time to look away from the raccoon’s gun, back to her. 

“I have no clue. I think I was asleep for a long time.” He looked over to Mantis with a frown, seeing her black eyes concerned. “You can tell what I’m feeling? And make me sleep?” He asked, knowing the answer but saying it more as an awe-ful fact. Wow, to her, his powers were nothing. 

“Peter.” Gamora said, “Small Peter, I mean. Why did the Yvanki want you?” Peter winced, already sensing that this odd group would explode when he explained his abilities. 

“They uh… at Earth I’m called spiderman.” Draxx was about to loudly intercept when Gamora’s glare silenced him. “They call me that because… I can walk on walls.” He said, muttering out. “And I can shoot webs.” Rocket immediately uproared in laughter, nearly falling off of the table Peter was on in his haste. “I-I don’t know why they would find that useful, I think he thought I could be good at being sneaky or whatever, but that clearly didn’t work.” He was rambling now, still feeling in danger. Well, he felt in danger ever since he woke up on the black market ship, and he probably would always now, if he never got home. “And listen- I promise I’m not lying about this stuff. All I want is to go home.” He looked to Quill, “You’ve been there, right? To earth? Could you bring me back?” 

“Not so fast, little one.” Gamora said, a hand on his shoulder making him freeze again. “Even if we did try to take you home, with that collar still on you’re toast. And if I am honest it’ll be hard with the whole Yvanki on our back, once they get something they’re hard to let it go.” Peter frowned, feeling his hopes drop more and more as they continued to speak. 

“If.. If you can just get it off, I can try to go on my own.” 

“Do you know how to fly a spaceship?” Rocket said sarcastically, Peter feeling more out of depth, if he was honest, he knew nearly nothing about this situation. 

“Um..” Gamora sighed. 

"What do you think Quill? "

"I think." Rocket said, "we put him back in that little pod and forget about it. We just got paid, we need to relax, we don't need a dumb kid."


	8. Peter Quill 4

Peter was silent for a moment when Earth was brought up. He had faint memories of the planet, some of them he held closer to heart than most. Mostly of his mother. The cry to get back to earth, despite not being there for decades, still hit close to home This was a kid, super powers or not, who was now billions of miles out from it. Something about hat clicked with him, and his mind was set. 

"Rocket, can you for the love of God shut the hell up about this?" Peter finally said, looking down to him. "I know you're skeptical of everything, but you do realize we do things to help others. Even if it’s just one person.” For once, Rocket didn’t try to keep it going, hearing the harsh, more serious tone that was rare in Peters voice. 

“Alright, alright. Fine. But don’t blame me for any problems that come our way because of this. This is on all of you” he said, taking a couple steps back from the group. 

“Don’t worry, these things happen often. Our Peter and the puppy-- Rocket will be fine in a while.” Mantis said to Peter, trying to be at a whisper but failing to be so. She knew his nerves were high as it is, being in deep space with aliens, black markets and all, and the two of them fighting over saving his life might be causing more distress on the kid than he needed.

Quill sighed, closing his eyes for a hot second to refocus. Now was really not the time to be emotional, he thought as he stored that emotion away for another time. “We’re going to get you back, and make sure that death machine on your neck gets off you.” He reassured, putting a hand on Peters shoulder. “For the time being then, welcome to the Guardians of the Galaxy.” He couldn’t help but smile at the quirky statement, but it was pretty fun to say regardless. “For starters, let me get those restraints off you, yeah?”


	9. Peter Parker 5

Peter gave Mantis a small smile. “Y’know, for just being nearly kidnapped by me you’re very nice, thank you.” Peter said politely, looking up to Quill, “A guardian of the galaxy? That sounds so cool, like a sci-fi movie.” 

Peter laughed, feeling a bit more relaxed. When Quill asked if he wanted the restraints off he obliged, slowly sitting up and reaching his hands so that the cuffs would be removed. When they were he carefully got off of the table, backing up when Draxx approached. 

“Small Peter, what is a ‘sci-fi?” 

“Um, a fun movie?” 

“Oh! I know fun movies, like-” 

“Draxx, no. He is not talking about those types of movies.” Gamora said sternly. 

“Oh, well then I do not.” Draxx said, indifferently walking past Peter. Wow, these guys sure were weird. He watched the raccoon jump back onto the couch, grabbing a bottle of what Peter could assume was alcohol, not looking in Peter’s direction. He had a lot of questions, but he decided to withhold them for now, he didn’t want to annoy them enough to be in trouble. 

“So.” He looked hesitantly up to Quill. “Are you guys like, space cops?"


	10. Peter Quill 5

Quill couldn’t help but laugh at the small interaction between Draxx and Peter, of course Draxx would find a way to make any conversation far more awkward than it should be.   
“Oh, I wouldn’t exactly call us space police.” He replied, trying to find any kind of words to use other than--

“Criminals?” Mantis suggested, and he shook his head quickly. 

“No. No we’re not criminals don’t be like that. We’re uh,” He stuttered, trying to cover up. In Peters eyes, he didn’t really see themselves as bad people, but mixing both their origins and choices, being seen as just criminals wouldn’t be surprising. He was sure that Peter wouldn’t be too fond with putting his trust in a bunch of planet hopping misfits, especially with the mention of being a superhero back on Earth. 

Weird spider like powers and possibly other heroes to worry about on Earth, he was fast to come up with a real answer. “We’re more like space… rogues I guess? We don’t really play for a team, so to speak. Whatever sounds like it’s going to a good cause and pays well tends to be enough.”


	11. Peter Parker 6

“Space rogues… okay.” Peter said lightly, looking around with a sigh. “Um, can I just.. Have a minute?” He said, the smallness in his voice toning down the mood. Gamora nodded, opening the door to the ship so Peter could go sit outside, only looking away when she saw him sit on a rock and look up at the sky. Pity flowed through her, and she pinched her nose before looking to Quill. He also had a far away gaze, and Gamora could only guess he was thinking of home. She walked up to Peter and put a hand on his arm, sliding up to grab his shoulder, 

“Hey, Quill, you okay?” She asked, she might have not always been the most gentle, but she knew when someone needed help, and she cared more about Peter than she ever expressed.

Peter sat on the rock outside, leaning back and covering his face for a moment, keeping his breath as steady as possible. He was still hoping he would wake up in Queens, and that this was all a crazy dream, but the bruises aching his chest from his fight was a grim reminder that this was real, and that he was likely never going to get back to earth. He dwelled on that fact for a long time, thinking of Tony, of Ned, of his aunt May. God, she must be so afraid, she didn’t even know he worked for the Avengers. She thinks he is missing, maybe kidnapped. Well, he was kidnapped, but not by a creep on earth, but by a black market dealer in the middle of fucking space. He shook his head, slowly exhaling when he started to hyperventilate. And even if Tony did find out he was gone, which he must have by now, how could he even begin looking for him? As resourceful as Tony was, Peter was now quite literally a needle in a soundless vacuum of a haystack. 

He looked back to the ship, seeing the people, the “Guardians” mill around. As unlucky as this situation is, he supposed he was lucky to at least find help, and a human. He wondered what Big Peter’s past was, and how he seemed to know so much about everything in space. He finally sighed, looking up into the sky. As shitty as this entire thing was, he could at least find solace in the beauty he’s seen, the sky a mess of colors and stars, the type of pictures the hubble space telescope took. Hell, these could even be the exact star systems it recorded. 

He was beginning to calm down when the collar tightened, making him gasp, back hitting the rock behind him as he grasped at it, his captor’s voice in his head. In his head. “Where are you, and what is your status on the target?” It finally loosened enough for him to speak, his eyes wide. 

“Um, uh….. I just landed, I’m about to move in.” He heard the dim hiss in his ears, and wondered if the captor knew he was lying, but the sting of being choked loosened. 

“Fine, if you do not return or give me appropriate status in the next few dainos, you’re dead.” Peter just nodded, still holding his breath. When the voice clicked off he sighed, stress already building back up. He shot a web at the collar, grabbing the end of it and pulling away from him with all of his might, trying to break free from it, but the moment it slightly gave needles protruded on the inside, puncturing his neck. 

“Fuck! Ow ow ow.” He cursed under his breath, running back into the ship, Gamora’s eyes wide when she saw his bloodshot eyes and small amounts of blood dripping from underneath the collar. “He’s onto me, we need to figure out how to take this thing off in the next…. Few.. dainos?” He sighed, not really liking the looks he got, quietly following with a small, “Please?”


	12. Peter Quill 6

Peter couldn’t pin a reason on why he was so set on thinking about Earth of all things. He didn’t really want to think about it or even go back to the blue planet because as nice as some memories were, his mother wasn’t there anymore, and learning the full story didn’t help his view on her death either. If he was Jonathan with himself, he was more than used to easily pushing it all from his head, and the thought of dwelling on any of it just caused him to lose grip around him. So why now of all times, was it coming back to haunt him? He cursed himself mentally, staring blankly at the wall opposite to him.

He was brought back to reality when Gamora rested her hand on his arm, and he grinned to her in response. “Yeah, of course. Never better. Just worried about the new Peter you know?” He shrugged, grabbing her hand and putting it in his own. “Someone’s first time in deep space is always overwhelming, and the looming unknown death isn’t helping him I’m sure.” He had a good feeling Gamora didn’t believe him, since she was always good at reading him whether she tried to or not. 

Before she could try and pry, Quill turned to the entrance of the ship as Peter ran in. The trickles of blood coming from his neck got him to jump up and go find something to stop the bleeding as Gamora and Mantis went to Peter’s side. “Does he know what’s happened?” Mantis asked, a worried expression on her face. 

Rocket looked up from his work again at the slight commotion. He picked Groot from his shoulder to the ground by his machinery and moved closer to see the situation, but more so the collar. He wouldn’t admit it, but he knew a thing or two about those kinds of things. It bothered him that part of him wanted to help this Peter get it off since he really didn’t trust him, but if the kid was serious… 

“Hey, let me take a look at it. I won’t bite, come on.” He said, giving Mantis a small shove to the side to get a closer view.


	13. Peter Parker 7

Peter looked at the raccoon with wide eyes, nearly not letting him approach, but he nodded, shutting his mouth in an effort to silence the pained whimpers, feeling some of the needles continue to pierce into the skin, right now, he could use any help he could get. Gamora crossed her arms, looking over to Quill while Rocket climbed up to get a closer look. She knew he was lying, but now wasn’t the best time to ask him to elaborate, especially with this kid’s life on the line. 

Peter closed his eyes as he felt Rocket inspect the collar, clenching his jaw primarily because of the fear and pain, his nostrils flaring while Rocket muttered about it, Gamora going to hold one of his hands. He didn’t want to die, he didn’t want, well any of this, but it was not really under his control. 

“Gamora?” Draxx asked loudly, “Is small Peter going to die because of the death necklace?” Gamora sighed, glaring at him, Draxx really, really knew how to make every situation worse. 

“No, Draxx, quiet.” She muttered lowly, looking back and watching Rocket, frowning when she saw a tear stream down the kid’s face. For a moment all she wanted to do was hunt this black market dealer down and rip him to shreds, but that was not a main focus. She saw Quill come back with a cloth, waiting for Rocket to speak about what he could have possibly known about death necklaces.


	14. Peter Quill 7

Quill came back in with a small roll of cloth in hand, moving to Peters side as Rocket inspected the collar. He was a little surprised that the raccoon was doing something for Peter, but chose not to comment on it just yet. “God that really stuck you good huh?” Quill said as he unrolled the cloth and held it up to the injury on Peters neck as Mantis looked over his shoulder in concern.

Rocket grumbled as he messed with it, trying to get a good look but also make sure the needles didn’t go back into Peters neck. “Yeah, I’ve seen these before.” He thought aloud, fiddling with the larger part where the needles protruded from. “I’ve dealt with this kind a few times, they’re a stickler. But lucky for you kid, I know how these ones tick.” He turned to look at Groot, still beside his tools. “Hey, bring all that over here! I’m gonna try and get this collar dismembered.” 

Mantis watched quietly as they helped Peter with his injury. She didn’t want to crowd him, but she knew she could help him with some of the pain. For now, she decided to wait and let Rocket do his job rather than get in the way.


	15. Peter Parker 8

Groot picked up all the tools he could muster, Drax going and helping him bring the box over. Peter put some of his weight on Gamora’s hand, trying to move his neck as little as possible while Rocket worked on the gadget. He hummed at Quill’s response, giving him a small smile and trying to take relief in the cloth blotting up blood. He wouldn’t have imagined that needles stuck in a neck would be pleasant, but he wouldn’t imagine it to be so painful, it was nearly blinding enough of a sting for him to almost pass out, wavering slightly. 

“Woah kid, gotta stay awake.” Gamora said, 

“It just...” Peter paused, letting out a slow exhale, keeping composure as the needles only seemed to sink deeper, “hurts so bad.” Gamora looked over to Quill, who was still carefully dabbing up blood, concerned. 

“Any ideas on how to help, Quill?” She stopped at that, but her face clearly told that the kid wasn’t going to stay conscious at this rate. They really hadn’t made the best choice of a spy. Peter opened his eyes and blinked away blurriness, looking around at all of their faces, but he was particularly focused on the item on the table, 

“Hey.” He said softly, not focusing on their concerned murmurs, “Is that a walkman? One of those old music things? My aunt May has one.” Peter’s words were fond, but it quickly faded off, realizing how much he missed her. He had probably already missed thursday movie night, and chinese saturday. He always guessed that his little family wasn’t as busy or interesting as others, but he realized how much he loved it, and how much he missed it. 

He bets that maybe, before he gets back, maybe if he gets back, he could find something out here that was really, really cool, so he could tell her stories about it. Hmm, would Tony let him tell Aunt May if he got back? If so, he needed to find something good, really good, so she would be less sad, maybe. Or just… he didn’t really know, he wanted to get something to somehow make it up to her for scaring her, she had already lost uncle Ben, she didn’t need to lose Peter too.


	16. Peter Quill 8

Rocket dug around for a few tools, taking out the ones he needed and setting them to the side. “This’ll take me ten minutes tops if you sit still, alright?” he asked, already starting on dismantling the collar. “Thankfully they aren’t poisoned, I knew a guy in some prison once who thought it would be a good idea to take it off,” He trailed, letting a laugh escape him. “His whole body turned bright blue in a matter of minutes and he ran around in a state of fear for hours!” 

“How in any way is that funny to you, exactly?” Quill asked with a disgusted tone, not sure why he was still surprised at half the garbage that came out of Rockets mouth. 

“You had to be there to see it, I promise it was hilarious.” Quill sighed in disappointment and continued to clean up the blood as much as he could with the collar still being in place. God it really did look painful, he thought, hoping Rocket would move swiftly on getting it off.

When Peter mentioned the walkman however, he couldn’t help but smile. “Old music thing?” he repeated. “It’s the best thing I think anyone on Earth has ever created. No matter how ‘advanced’ everything might be getting or whatever, that right there is the best piece of technology in the galaxy. Not to mention the only music you’ll ever need is in that cassette and the other one beside it” 

Quill caught himself rambling, but it didn’t bother him much. That walkman was his connection to his mother, to himself. Each song he knew by heart, every lyric, synth beat and bass line, permanently etched into his memory. “You’re Aunt May seems to have the right idea, if I say so myself.”


	17. Peter Parker 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen ok im the one doing peter parker and i know it is overly sad bc a bitch is depressed and makes things sad i APOLOGIZE.

The excuse of music was a good distraction for Peter, one of his hands reaching and patting his thigh until he picked his phone out of his pocket. “I totally forgot I had this!” Peter said, wincing when Rocket twisted one of the knobs, a needle sinking in further before receding into the collar. He clicked the button on the side of his phone, surprised when the screen shone, he had no clue how it was still working. 

“I have some music on here.” Draxx looked at his phone with wide eyes, offended when Peter held it close to his chest when he tried to grab it. 

“What is the small magic box?” Draxx demanded. “A phone, you call people with it.” He said nervously, a laugh underneath his voice. Rocket made another needle recede, but not before it dug in a bit deeper, Peter sighing. It was a slow process. 

“You guys don’t have phones?” 

“No.” Quill said, eyes wide. “How can you fit music in there? It’s so small, what do you have, 2 songs?” Quill scoffed, elbowing Mantis with no response other than an odd stare. Peter shook his head slightly with a small laugh, 

“Nah, I have around like 200 I think.” Quill looked at him with disbelieving eyes. He looked like he was about to speak, his face conflicted, when he drew silent, just looking at Peter’s phone oddly. Peter looked down at the screen fondly, scrolling through random photos when he froze, brows furrowing. Well, he had apparently been gone for over a week, because he had a voicemail that was from Aunt May, and he of course could have only received it when he was on earth… 

They all felt his mood changed, but were silent when he clicked it and held the phone to his ear, the needles no longer hurting as all he was focused on was his aunt’s voice. 

‘Hey Peter.’ It started, and he screwed his eyes shut, ‘Listen, I know you’re out of town for the day with Tony on your internship, but I miss you kiddo. We’ve barely spent time together anymore, so I figured we could do a something tonight when you get back. We can go get dinner and out to a movie, my treat.’ There was a pause, Peter’s heart aching. “I love you Peter, I hope you know that. Call me back when you’re done with your science junk, I’ll see you tonight.’ 

It hung up after that, Peter looking down at it when he let his arm down, staring at it with watering eyes. He grabbed the collar and tugged, not surprised when a few of the unactivated needles stabbed in again, Rocket hissing in irritation. “Kid! What, do you want to bleed out? Let me do my job, no matter what your weird box said.” Peter looked over to Gamora, 

“I just want to get home.” He said, his voice breaking, putting his phone back into the pocket of his suit and closing his eyes while Rocket finished up on the collar.


	18. Peter Quill 9

Quills eyes lit up when Peter took out the- what did he call it- oh, phone. The idea of having something that didn’t just call others but played music was incredible. Not only that, but Quill was shocked the flimsy looking device had hundreds of songs on it. If that thin technology could do so much, what else was back on Earth? Sure, spaceships and holograms are neat, but maybe it was the human in him was what made him so intrigued by what was made on the planet. He thought about asking more about it, but the look Peter made at the lit up screen he knew now wasn’t the best time to take figure it out. God he must be missing home right now, and whatever he was listening to from the device was clearly hurting him more than the needles ever would.

“We’re going to get you back Peter.” Quill reassured, pushing the phone to the back of his mind. “Trust me. If I’m correct we’re not on the opposite side of the galaxy, so it shouldn’t take too long!” 

Rocket grumbled angrily to himself as he continued his tedious work, hoping Peter wouldn’t try any other funny business while he finished. While it wasn’t his first time picking one of these apart, they still took longer than he was used to. Now he had to restart the deactivating, so it was a loss on Peters part. As much as the kid was pissing him off, he didn’t stop getting the collar off him.

Mantis finally stepped up, taking a step closer to Peter. “I am an empathic. I can read and change someone’s emotions.” She explained with a slight smile, her voice soft yet direct. “If you’d like, I can help you feel a bit better.”


	19. Peter Parker 10

Peter looked over to Mantis after mumbling an apology to Rocket. For a moment he hesitated, not quite sure on the ethics of someone artificially making him change emotions, but every second seemed worse and worse, like the universe was going against him and he could never escape, never see earth again. “Yes, please.” He said softly, trying to relax when she put her hand on his cheek, initially entranced by her antennas beginning to glow with a bright blue. 

For a moment he got very afraid, and almost changed his mind when all of his negative emotions ceased, letting out a relieved sigh, feeling relaxed and almost sleepy. Gamora looked on and gave a nod of thanks to Mantis, the kid needed it. “Thank you, Mantis.” Peter said gratefully, the only con to the newfound relaxation was that the pain of the needles was more noticeable, but he was also too calm to care. 

Luckily it was easier for Rocket to fix the collar since Peter was much more still and compliant, so after a few minutes of silence he was able to fully deactivate the collar, Gamora helping carefully removing it from Peter’s neck, the blood looking painful for a moment before, to their astonishment, the wounds healed. “Thank god those are finally out, it bled so much because my body heals fast, so it kept healing around the needles.” Peter said wistfully, dizzy from the blood loss but relieved, only more-so when only a few moments later the collar beeped and all of the needles deployed, clearly deep enough to represent that it was a fatal blow. “Thank you Rocket.” Peter said, and the raccoon looked at him for a moment of thought before nodding and hopping down, Groot helping him put the tools away. Rocket grabbed the collar, waving it in the air. 

“I’m washing this stupid thing off and resetting it, who knows when we might need it, right Star crunch?” Peter laughed, “It almost sounded like you called him Starbucks.” ““Small Peter, what is Starbucks?” “Is it stupid?” Rocket interjected hopefully, new insults added to his arsenal against Quill were always welcome. Peter pursed his lips, looking over to Quill, a hint of mischief in his eyes, on one hand, he could explain, but on the other, it would be pretty funny to hear Quill be called that. “Well, kind of, yeah.” He said dodgily, so he wasn’t technically lying. He said so with a yawn. 

“Hey kid, you tired?” “Yeah..” “Let’s get you to bed.” Gamora said, eyeing Quill before leading Peter to one of their extra beds in the lower part of the ship, Peter lying down with a relieved sigh, eyes already drooping. But he felt safe. “Thank you guys,” He said quietly, “Hm?” Gamora asked, pausing at the door. “For not killing me even though I did something bad.” Gamora was silent for a moment, then walked back over to Peter’s bedside. If someone was killed for doing something they shouldn’t have, I would have died when I was six, all of us would be dead. I… understand what it’s like to be controlled when you don’t want to be, you’re okay. We’ll get you home.” She said, pulling the blanket over him. 

“Goodnight, kid.” Was all she said before leaving the room, shutting the light off. The whole group was settling down, well, all but Rocket, who sat back down where he was an hour ago and continued nursing his bottle of alcohol. She went over to Quill, who has busying himself with cleaning the blood off of the floor. When he saw her coming his eyes slightly lit up. “Hey- the kid asleep? I was thinking-” “Yes, Quill, he’s fine. Listen.” 

She lowered her voice, leaning in so that the conversation was private. “I know we want to get the kid home, but I’m not exactly sure earth is the best idea.” She paused, “for you.” Quill frowned, opening his mouth to protest, but she grabbed his arm before he could. “Just… be honest with me. If you need to talk or anything, I’m here.” Quill looked conflicted, finally nodding, taking her hands and giving them a squeeze. “Thanks Gam.” he said seriously, “you mind helping me clean up? Kid made a mess.” Gamora nodded, grabbing supplies. “And for one I'm calling bullshit on that phone having 200 songs.” “Shut up Starbucks.”


	20. Peter Quill 10

“What, I can't be the only one calling complete bull shit on that! There’s no possible way that something so tiny could hold even one song, right?” Quill argued to Gamora with a joking tone, moving the conversation along and ignoring the new nickname. This one wasn’t going to go away and he could feel it, however he could’ve sworn he’d heard that name before somewhere. 

“You really think, in a galaxy with laser shooting ships, warping planets, and any kind of alien race you can imagine, there’s not possible way more music can be held somewhere that isn’t on your dingy little player?” Rocket jabbed, putting his tools back in place and keeping the collar in hand. “Don’t be a dumbass, use that big brain you like to boast about so much to everyone with ears.” 

Quill sat up straight and turned to face Rocket with an angered expression. “It’s not a dingy little player, trash panda! It’s a Sony Walkman, and it’s better than anything your tiny little hands could ever steal.” As much as the raccoon bothered him, he didn’t care to try and put up a real argument, also finding himself hit with a tired feeling. Rocket scoffed, and Quill heard him mutter something under his breath but didn’t speak on it, instead focusing on cleaning up the rest of the blood.

Quill tried putting the idea of going back to Earth out of his head, once again rather dealing with his emotions at a later time. A part of him felt like he was too dramatic about the whole thing; he didn’t even live half his life there, yet for some reason he held his mother’s death against the planet itself. He knew it was a little much, nothing more than a child’s sense of helplessness and fear, and with Yondu not even five minutes later taking him from the planet. Not exactly what one would call a good day. Yes, taking this kid back home was for the best, but Quill had no idea how even he’d react to finally returning. He probably wouldn’t even recognize it, he thought, taking the supplies back to their location. Guess that was an adventure for a later day.

Mantis walked to Gamora’s side, her hands held behind her back. “Do you think smaller Peter will be alright? I felt so much distress coming from him, as though he’s left so much behind for being here...” She said quietly.   
“I’m sure he has family back on Earth, just like we have here. He’ll be fine once we get him back.” Gamora answered, and Mantis only nodded in response. She trusted her friends words, as she was normally right about everything to happen, so Mantis was relieved for now.


	21. Peter Parker 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry yall im sad n extra

Peter woke up with a jolt, sitting up quickly, in the middle of calling out for his new friends when the call died in his throat. He was back in the ship again, the Y-whatever one. What? Dread ran through him, as he quickly got off of the metal cot, stepping onto the floor before falling through it. Okay, this was a dream, all he had to do was wait it out. He fell into what looked like his own room, turning around and seeing Ned in the doorway, both of their eyes wide. Peter ran the few steps over to him, lunging into a hug, but instead of holding him he fell right through him, Ned’s muffled voice far away, like it was underwater.

“What’s wrong?” He asked breathlessly, looking around before he jumped in Ned’s way when he saw an attacker behind him, but the knife went through him, phased through him like he phased through Ned, and to his horror right into Ned’s chest. Confusion and panic were pounding in his head as he looked at his friend with an open mouth of shock. He kept trying to tell himself it was a dream, but it felt too real as Ned staggered and fell to the floor, Peter curled over him, trying to hold him, hold his face, fingers trying to wipe the blood off of Ned’s lips but only hitting the uncharacteristically cold carpet, seeing Ned’s afraid eyes that were pinned to his slowly drift to nothingness.

He sat there and sobbed for what felt like eternity, looking at Ned’s body when he felt Aunt May’s hand on his shoulder and felt her voice in his ear, curling into her embrace. That’s when he truly woke up, but it was Gamora holding him, trying to gently speak to him through his cries, his chest hurt, he was gasping for air like he couldn’t breathe. Mantis reached her hand out to help but Gamora shook her head, they can’t just put him into a state like that the whole time til they get there, he needed to process it, but Mantis hated having to take her hand back, feeling the grief radiate off of this boy.

 

Gamora was about to ask what the dream was about before she decided otherwise, looking to Quill with a frown.Peter hated all of the eyes on him, hated feeling so weak, but Ned’s cold eyes bore into him, and it took him a long time to settle down, at times closing his eyes and trying to convince himself it was Aunt May holding him. But after awhile he wobblily sat up, already tired again. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled, not exactly up for looking anyone in the eyes. “It was just a bad dream.” “Your mind is trying to make sense of this odd situation, it is normal.” Mantis said, trying her best to make him feel better about it.

\-----------------------------  
(Tony POV)  
“And you’re sure he’s gone?” Steve’s voice was concerned over Tony’s burner phone, Tony’s grip on it tightening, trying his best to not snap it while he paced around his office, heart hammering in his chest.  “Yes! Damn it, yes. Karen is completely offline, which is only possible if he’s off of the earth’s surface, she has an emergency emitter in case her hardware is damaged, not even… not even that is on.” 

“I’m on my way to you, don’t do anything rash.” Tony rolled his eyes at the statement but flipped the phone shut, looking up at the darkening skies to the stars, dread filling him when he realized Peter could be closer to one of those than to home. Moments later Steve was there, and Tony let him hug him, closing his eyes for a quick moment, flooded with guilt.

 

Steve pulled back, holding Tony’s shoulders, looking over him. “You look like shit.” Tony just nodded distantly. Steve went up to the glass panel on the side of Tony’s office’s walls, having just recently learned how to activate and manipulate the Avenger’s roster for planning, trying his best to ignore the emotional aspect of what was going on. “So, if he’s in space, and he has been for what… 2 days?” Tony nodded. “We wouldn’t even begin to be able to find him, call your wizard, I bet he’d have an idea, fancy rock and stuff.” Tony scoffed. “You mean you came all the way here to refer someone else to help?” “Tony, are you a master of space?” Silence. “Exactly.”

One phone call later and the famous Doctor came into the room through a portal, Tony and Steve sitting down as they explained the situation to Stephen. He nodded, looking up to the roster of Avengers for a while before snapping his fingers, another portal opening to what seemed to be a ship, the first thing they saw was a spear threateningly point at the Doctor. “Where is your king?” Stephen asked,

“I’m an avenger, from earth, we need his help badly.” Murmurs went through the crowd and after a few moments the thunder god himself appeared, followed closely by a woman in white and gold armor, hand on her sword. Thor looked at Doctor Strange confusedly, before seeing Tony behind him and walking up, quickly hugging him and then Steve, his bellowing laugh lifting the spirits up slightly, while the girl eyed them, Thor’s brother Loki slightly behind her, seeming to search the room in caution.

 

. “My friends! How amazing you’ve found my same strange friend that can make portals, he said there’s something important, is everything alright?” His smile faded as Tony slowly walked to the roster, clicking a few of the odd symbols until Peter’s face was large on the screen, black and white. 

“That one is the child you’ve recruited, what is wrong with him?” Thor said matter-of-factly, standing next to Tony, who stayed silent. “He got kidnapped.” Steve said lowly, “By what we guess were black market dealers from space.” “Yvanki?” The girl piped up questioningly, looking around as if it were funny, “You sent a kid alone against them? They’re ruthless.”

“We didn’t know who they were.” Tony said defensively, but it was a pitiful defense at best, it was clear he was just as upset with himself. “Well, if he is with the Yvanki then... “ Thor paused, clicking the message together. “Ah. You want us to find him? Because there is no way you can.” Steve nodded. Thor rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck. “You up for it Valkyrie?” “Of course,” She said confidently, “Heimdall can care for the Asgardians while we’re gone.”

“Perfect.” He said, looking over to her with a big smile, a small smirk in response. He turned to Tony, a hand on his shoulder. “I give you my word Tony, we will find your small ally, I can only pray he is alive.” Tony nodded at the hard to swallow sentence, but appreciated the gesture nonetheless. “We’ll be back as soon as possible, earth allies, how do we-” The portal opened again, Valkyrie and Thor heading for it.

“Thank you magic man.” He said to Doctor Strange, winking before the portal closed again. Steve let out a sigh. “As tough as it is Tony, now all we can do is wait.” Tony shook his head, “No. You get to wait. I have to tell his Aunt he’s missing.” He could sense the question from Steve preemptively.

“I lied, I told her he’s been so busy with his retreat and… I don’t know.” He said, rubbing his face. Steve gave him one more secretly helpful hug before he left, Stephen saying goodbye, his own portal closing until Tony was alone in the dark room. He’d tell May.. in the morning. For now, he just stood by the window, looking at the sky.


	22. Peter Quill 11

When Peter went to bed, the next couple hours were relatively quiet on the ship, with a mix of tiredness and uncertainty floating in the air. Drax was of course the first to pass out, snoring loudly on the couch as Rocket continued to dig into the new collar. While there wasn’t much he’d already seen before, something on it did catch his eye; a small label engraved into side that he didn’t notice at first. 

“Yvanki.” He muttered to himself, reading over the only word a couple times. What got to him however was why it felt familiar to him, and Rocket tried going back in his memory to pin point just who exactly this Yvanki would be. When nothing was coming up, he decided to drop it for now. Who knows, he thought finally setting it down, maybe he’ll remember when the moments right.

Quill sat in his own room, headphones on as he sat in silence. He felt a wave of sleep hitting him, but fought it for now at least. Gamora said she wanted to get some things taken care of, and he didn’t have a clue about what the said thing were, but he probably didn’t need to care anyways. It was normal not just for her, but with the group entirely; if it’s “things” bothering someone, best not to push it. She wasn’t acting off anyways, so he wasn’t concerned.   
Well, maybe she was a little bit different tonight with this new Peter around. Quill wasn’t expecting her to be so gentle towards him, not that she couldn’t be kind when she wanted. Just unexpected when it came to new faces. At least Peter seemed to be a good kid not meaning to cause any harm. And it was good he was with them and not with the space black market.   
When Quill heard a sudden scream from beyond the music, he sat up in concern and was quick to go find out what was going on. He saw Mantis follow Gamora to where Peter was, and he mumbled a small “shit” as he also followed behind them. He watched from the doorway as Gamora tried comforting Peter, knowing she was better at that than he could ever be. 

Mantis bit her lip, knowing she could at least keep him from panicking, but listened to Gamora anyways. She hated feeling negative emotions radiating off of people, close bond or not, and Peters was shooting off of him rapidly. She sat on the far edge of the small bed, waiting for a chance to help him in some way. “Do you maybe want to talk about it?” Mantis suggested, but getting no real answer she chose to perhaps ask again at a later time.

They sat like this for a while, Gamora managing to calm him down. Naturally, of course, relaxation never came easy to them.   
“Hey guys, you might want to come see this.” Rockets voice echoed down the hallway. What got Quills attention was the hint of concern in the raccoons voice. Moving to the controls, Quill got a good look at what Rocket was warning them about. A ship much larger than their own was in front of them, and a louder “oh shit” came from Quill. That had to be the black market, no other group the guardians had recently pissed off had a ship that big, so who else could it be?

\---------------------------  
(Loki POV)  
Loki wasn’t entirely sure why he agreed to join Thor on this seemingly out of the blue rescue mission. Something about a lost kid, a galactic black market, and a friend of Iron Man were the only three things that stuck out to him. Nevertheless it caught his interest, and when his brother asked him to join as an extra hand who was he to refuse?

This could get interesting very fast considering, so why not hop along.   
It had been a couple days since the set out to find this Peter Parker, and Loki was slowly becoming more bored. Maybe the kid ended up dying anyways, but when they heard over interfered radios Yvanki sent him out to find a empath, the route changed. The main thing that caught his attention however, was the information he heard about the empath being a guardian. 

At first it didn’t mean much to him, and clearly neither Thor or Valkyrie cared, but when they located the ship that they believed had Parker inside, Loki couldn’t help but laugh to himself. Oh, he’d heard of these idiots alright. Killing celestials and holding Infinity Stones, along with having a reputation of being criminals and assholes, word of their little group defiantly reached his ear more than once. He stood beside Thor as their ship sat a ways off from the guardians, now more than curious to see how this would end up. “This seems like an easy task, doesn’t it? Considering the condition and size of their ship there must not be much to fight inside.”


End file.
